


Healthy school boy Kagami Taiga

by diejoubu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diejoubu/pseuds/diejoubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fainting taiga, watch out </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Bakagami, these are just fats like these in my arms. - "</p>
<p>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy school boy Kagami Taiga

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : kagami might have been ooc but i see him like that. Sorry not sorry. He's Innocent and all fufufu~
> 
> DISCLAIMER : as much as i want to own him, i can't. Our beloved Taiga belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki - sensei. ( and solely to kuroko only) (or maybe aomine?) teehee

Surprisingly, I woke up to a cool sunny day. Oops. Scratch that. My sarcasm got out of the way.

"Taaaiiiggaaa bbaaakkaaaggaamiii~"

"Oi, what are you a child? , and stop adding _baka_ to my name you midget!"

"What? it's fun, try it "

" what's so fun in having your voice altered in front of an electric fan " kagami said, rolling his eyes. that came out more like of a comment than a question.

"Bakagami doesn't have a fun childhood"

He said something like shut up.

Whatever his words are, i couldn't care less. It's so hot that I just want to strip right now.

_strip? 'maybe not a bad idea'_

"O-OI!! what are you do-doing you midget?! T-Trying to seduce me or something? H-Huh? You're hundred years too early for that! "

_What the heck is he stuttering for?_

It took an effort to say that and lots of will to make it look like he's not affected by a sight of his friend taking her clothes off. He failed though.

"What? I'm wearing a bra. And i'm not seducing you oh please" i grunt.

"Aaaaaaaaa~~ _atsui_ ~so hot hot hot ho- _ouch!_ what was that for bakagami?!"

_I was talking to the electric fan when bakagami suddenly threw his shirt at me_

"Wear that, you midget!"

"WHAT??! i'm wearing a bra for pete's sake , WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? It's not like it's your first time seeing me like this "

"It's di- different!"

"What is? Ugh it's just boobs, bakagami, ... Here"

_I took taiga's hands and pressed it in my chest._

"seriously stop over reacting!these are just fats like these in my arm y'kno- oi ta-taiga! taiga?!"

_What the.. just when he turned high school, he became innocent?_

((Due to massive nosebleed, our protagonist bakagami fainted))


End file.
